


Trust

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanacabana and two anons asked : "Klaine and 24! :D"</p><p>> 24.“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you know that.”

“I do. And that’s why …”

“Why…?”

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Aww, honey…”

“God this is terrifying.”

“You can do this, Blaine, I’m right here, this is  _me,_ alright?”

“Alright.”

*bzz bzz*

“Oh my God.”

“You’re doing fine.”

“I …”

“Don’t move baby.”

A deep breath. “Okay, just–do it as quickly as possible?”

*bzz bzz*

“There, no turning back now.”

“I  _want_ to play in Jarhead on Broadway, Kurt.”

“I know you do. And you’ll be an even better Swofford than Gyllenhall ever was.”

“You really think so?”

A kiss pressed on a freshly shaven scalp. “You know I do.”


End file.
